heliotrope
by winter lodge
Summary: [ heliotrope: devotion ] ; art selalu melihat ke arah mataharinya. ・ art, nice. ・ the flower speaks 1/5.


**disc:** hamatora (c) Kitajima Yukino, Kodama Yuki, studio Naz. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended.

**a/n:** halo saya sacchi dan semacam tergerak untuk menulis fanfic hamatora karena Art tersayang #APA. tadinya penulisan fanfic ini mau saya postpone sampai animenya tamat tapi saya harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap writer's block ini huhu. anyway biarkan saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk minchi-nee yang sudah mau berbagi headcanon-nya tentang relasi Nice dan Art ;;

anw ini settingnya modified canon jadi mau ga mau harus tau canonnya dulu untuk bisa ngeh sama plot (?) fic ini huhu

* * *

Bagaimana Nice terpantul dalam bola mata Art adalah sebagai seseorang yang selalu ingin Art raih.

Nice adalah matahari yang tak pernah berhenti bersinar, mengecup ujung-ujung helai rambutnya dengan kehangatan dan tersenyum dari balik awan selesai hujan. Ia begitu tinggi namun juga begitu rendah. Ia menyapa Art setiap pagi dengan senyum yang cerah, begitu membumi, begitu tulus, begitu bercahaya. Ia bicara dengan orang lain seperti teman yang baik atau kakak yang perhatian. Ia mendengar sebaik ia berbicara dan jika disimpulkan, Nice adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah Art ekspekstasikan bisa berada di dunia ini, lebih tepatnya, tepat di sisinya.

Mereka berbagi masa-masa dimana Art lebih sering terjatuh dan Nice hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, namun semua orang tahu bahwa itu bukanlah pilihan Nice—melainkan pilihan Art. Honey menarik kaus Nice ketika ia mulai melangkah menuju Art yang memar dan terluka dimana-mana karena terjatuh saat latihan memanjat, lalu menggelengkan kepala seolah mengatakan tidak. Nice tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia pergi dari ruangan dan mengeringkan dirinya dari keringat—sambil merencanakan minuman apa yang akan ia berikan pada Art malam nanti untuk mengiringi ucapan, "_Otsukaresama deshita_."

.

.

Terkadang Art harus mengikuti ritme Honey yang terlalu meledak-ledak seperti kembang api saat malam tahun baru dan itu berarti Art harus mengikuti Honey kemanapun gadis berkuncir dua itu pergi. Ada waktu-waktu ketika Honey lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang tidak ia ketahui daripada apa yang harus ia ketahui berupa pelajaran matematika di kelas (belakangan diketahui hal ini merupakan efek samping dari _Analyst Minimum_-nya) dan menjadikan Art sebagai partner sepihaknya.

Langkah-langkah mereka kecil dan berusaha setenang mungkin agar guru galak yang mengajar matematika itu tidak menyadari bahwa dua muridnya tengah kabur; Art berusaha menjadi murid yang baik dengan mengingatkan bahwa tidak seharusnya mereka kabur dari pelajaran seperti ini, namun rasa keingintahuan Honey menyumbat telinganya dari nasihat macam apapun.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin tahu apa saja hal-hal tersembunyi dalam sekolah ini?" Honey bertanya padanya dengan alis yang menanjak naik. "Hidupmu membosankan sekali."

"Kau akan gagal dalam tes matematika selanjutnya, aku berani jamin."

Honey mencibir—ia adalah pemegang _Analyst Minimum_ dan tak ada gunanya juga menekankan hal ini sekali lagi pada Art sehingga ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Mereka menjejakkan kaki-kaki kecil mereka pada sebuah petak kecil di salah satu kebun yang dimiliki sekolah. Art mengernyitkan dahinya sambil bertanya-tanya untuk apa mereka punya kebun di sini karena mereka tidak belajar menanam pohon, namun mata Honey tampak berbinar-binar melihat kebun itu. Ada sepetak _flower bed_ kecil di bagian utara yang menjadi tempat tumbuh bunga-bunga berwarna ungu yang tampak terlalu sederhana, tidak seelegan mawar atau semegah krisan, namun menarik perhatian Art.

"Itu bunga apa?" Art menunjuk.

"Hm?" Honey melirik _flower bed_ itu sekejap, lalu mengernyitkan dahi. "_Heliotrope. Summer heliotrope_."

"_Heliotrope_?" Ganti dahi Art yang kini berlipat dua. "Aku jarang sekali mendengar nama bunga itu."

"_Well,_ sejak kapan anak lelaki peduli dengan bunga?" Honey bertanya, dengan intensi sinis yang kelewat jelas. "Nama ilmiahnya_ Heliotropium amplexicaule_, anggota genus_ Heliotropium_. Nama '_heliotrope_' diambil dari bahasa Yunani, _helios_; artinya matahari, dan _tropein_; artinya bergerak. Bergerak ke arah matahari. Makna bunganya sendiri adalah kesetiaan. Cukup informasi?"

"Terima kasih, Ibu Guru," Art bergumam sambil berjalan mendekati _flower bed_ itu lalu berjongkok, mengamati kumpulan bunga heliotrope yang di matanya tampak sendu, seolah mereka tidak menyukai kesederhanaan mereka. "_Heliotrope_, eh?"

Honey menghela napas.

"Merasa menemukan saudara senasib, Art?"

Art tahu maksud Honey bukan melecehkan, ia tak bisa mencegah sakit hati itu untuk datang—namun tentu saja ia tak ingin mengakui bahwa Honey benar. Honey adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang sangat mengerti, bahwa Art terjebak dalam keinginannya mengejar matahari.

.

.

Art tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat Nice memutuskan untuk keluar dari akademi.

Facultas Academy kini kehilangan salah satu sinarnya dan bisakah mereka menemukan substitusi? Pemuda berambut ungu lembut itu berusaha menempatkan dirinya di posisi itu, namun ketika tiba saatnya namanya dipanggil untuk menerima ijazah, posisi sebagai matahari itu tak pernah bisa ia gapai.

"Kau berusaha terlalu keras," adalah kalimat terakhir yang Art dengar dari mulut Honey sebelum gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan akademi dan pergi menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Art bukannya tidak menyadarinya; sampai kapanpun ia akan terus melihat ke arah Nice. Berusaha mengejarnya. Berusaha menggapainya. Sampai ia terbentur realita bahwa kakinya terus terikat pada bumi seperti akar yang menghujam.

"Apakah salah?"

_Apakah salah jika aku berusaha terlalu keras?_

_._

_._

Tanpa ia sadari ia telah melangkah terlalu dekat. Dan mungkin suatu hari ia akan terbakar.

.

.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Nice bergeming di tempatnya sambil memasang ekspresi _astaga-apa-yang-kulakukan-ini-pertama-kalinya-sahabatku-marah-padaku_. Bukan gaya Art untuk membentak, terlebih pada Nice, namun kali ini adalah pengecualian. Ia membentakkan dusta. Dan Art bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Nice menyadarinya, dan keputusan pemuda berambut cokelat itu untuk tidak memperlihatkannya membuat Art merasa setidaknya, sedikit lebih lega.

"Kau ini penduduk sipil. Tidak berhak campur tangan dalam penyelidikan polisi," Art menghela napasnya panjang-panjang, ada keinginan lagi untuk berteriak namun ditahannya kuat-kuat. "Aku akan lebih menghargai jika kau membiarkan aku untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini sendiri, meskipun kau temanku."

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah."

Nice tidak melihat adanya alasan lain untuk tetap membantah; ia menurut. Tanpa basa-basi lebih lagi ia meninggalkan Art yang memijat dahinya dengan intens. Pada satu sisi, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong (dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, kasus Moral ini berhubungan, sangat berhubungan dengan Nice) dan di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Nice melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh.

Jika Honey melihat hal ini, ia pasti akan berkomentar, "Kau sudah terjebak."

Art tidak melihat bahwa terjebak dalam kesetiaan adalah yang salah, sehingga ia terus melangkah.

.

.

"Aku temannya. Aku harus melindunginya."

Dan pada akhirnya memang Art terjebak dalam kesetiaannya untuk terus melihat ke arah Nice.

Ia adalah bunga _heliotrope_ yang memaksakan diri untuk mencabut akar-akarnya demi bisa terbang, menjangkau langit dengan seluruh tubuhnya terkecup angin dan hangatnya sinar mentari. Ia adalah bunga rapuh yang bermimpi untuk melindungi sebuah bintang raksasa. Pada akhirnya, semakin dekat ia dengan sang matahari, semakin layulah ia, sampai pada suatu titik dimana ia akan terbakar.

"Kau berusaha terlalu keras."

Suara Honey bergema dalam bariton Moral yang terngiang dalam kepalanya begitu konsiusinya memudar.

"Sampai kapanpun, bunga tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi bintang."

Sebatang _heliotrope_ yang layu bersanding dengan taburan bunga kosmos hitam.

**.**

**.**

**addendum**

"... tinggalkan pesan Anda setelah bunyi 'pip'."

"Halo, Art? Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, tapi tolong maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan ikut campur lagi, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu marah lagi. Kautahu, kau begitu menakutkan saat kaumarah, dan aku tidak menyukainya—rasanya seperti melihat seorang peri yang berubah menjadi monster. Permintaanku sederhana, Art, tolong ...

... tolong angkat teleponku."

Hujan turun semakin deras; menyapu darah yang berceceran di atas batu nisan di sebuah kuburan.


End file.
